Goodbye Kiss
by ZombieLobby66
Summary: Life is moving on. Harry is getting married to someone he isn't in love with and it seems like his life will just be plain, until one unexpected night changes his future CHAPTER 3 MA! WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

The night breeze was cool as it swept across Harry's chest. Since Uncle Vernon had died in a car crash his open was free for him to sit out on. Harry smirked at the thought of a muggle's life being so easily taken away. "If I was that fragile I would have died my first year of school, right Hedwig?" Harry said as the white owl swooped down upon Harry's arm with a letter in its beak. Harry grabbed the letter and opened it. 

Dear Harry

Hello Harry! Hope you've been having a great summer! Mine has been alright so far. I want you to come to my going away party Harry. If you agree then I, and Ron will be picking you up in 3 days, goodbye Harry, I love you darling.

-Hermione

Hermione was great. It seemed only last year he had proposed to her. It didn't seem right, the love wasn't there but Harry's relationship life wasn't going anywhere, and Hermione was one of the only girls he trusted and loved dearly, just… not in that way. Suddenly, there was a rumble in the bushes below. "Who…. Is there?" Harry shouted. There was no answer. Then another quick rustle in the leaves. "Come out and show yourself!" Harry demanded as he shouted even louder. Then, a blonde boy rose out of the bushes on a broom. "Quiet down will you?" Draco said as he rose up to eye level with hair. He sat side ways on his broom with his legs crossed. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry Asked darkly. "Call me Draco will you Potter?" "Call me Harry, will you Draco?" Harry said smartly. Draco smiled and Harry smiled back. "Well, are you not going to let me in?" Draco said hovering closer to Harry "Yes, if you tell me…" That's when Harry smelled the liquor on his breathe. "Draco, you shouldn't be flying when you drunk like this." Harry said climbing in his window. Draco followed still hovering slowly on his broom. "I'm… I'm not drunk… I'm just… horny" Draco said hoping off of his broom. "And… a little tired." Draco stumbled and Harry found himself dashing over to him to pick him up. Draco looked up in the Harry's eyes. "You know Harry, you have really beautiful green eyes. You can hardily notice when you have your glasses on.

"Yes well, I need them to see." Draco moved closer to Harry's face. Harry knew what was coming and found himself ready for it. And then, as Draco's lips were just a few centimeters from Harry's Draco past out, in Harry's Arms. "Oh.. You" Harry said smiling. Harry then lifted him up and laid him in his bed. Covered him up then crawled in bed beside him and watched him sleep until he fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry stumbled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Draco laid there snoring with his foot hanging out of the bed. Drool, coming out of his mouth. Harry grabbed the garbage bucket and sat it to the side of Draco. He knew Draco would need it after last night, no matter what he said. Harry stood over Draco and watched him sleep, he look very hung-over, but still, Harry had a weird feeling, Draco looked, some what different to him. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harry ran down stairs and opened the door. There, in his door way, stood Hermione. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "Yes darling!" Hermione shouted and jumped into Harry's arms. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked almost suspiciously. "I couldn't stand another night without you. Oh… its just so good to see you Harry" Hermione kissed him tightly. Just then there kiss was interrupted when Aunt Petunia walk in the front room. "What is going on here, Harry?" she said.

Aunt Petunia was a frail thin women. She had a grey streak through her hair now and now that Dudley moved away with the first mail-order bride that would take him, Harry was left to look after her. "Um… Aunt Petunia, you know Hermione" Harry said. "Oh yes… the Witch" Aunt Petunia said putting such a harsh tone in her voice. "its good to see you again Mrs. Petunia" Hermione said gladly "Yeah… Harry, bring me up a cup of tea, I'm going back to bed." Petunia said waving her hand and up the stair she went.

"Wow, you are so nice to her, you don't have to be you know?" Harry said facing Hermione. "I know, but she has been awfully depressed after Vernon went, and… not even she can spoil how happy I am to see you" Hermione said hugging Harry tight. "Um… well take a seat, I'm going to get Petunia a cup of hot tea, would you like some?" Harry said walking into the kitchen. "No thank you dear… but… Sweetie have you been drinking?" Hermione said puckering her lips together. Harry stopped suddenly. He smelt his breathe, it smelt like the liquor on Draco's breathe last night. DRACO! Harry thought. Harry rushed up stairs and into his room. Draco was gone, his window was open.He… must have left Harry thought "good" he whispered under his breathe, trying to make himself sound convinced he was truly happy he was gone. "Hey… watcha looking at?" Hermione said standing behind him, wrapping her arms around him.  
"I was just….nothing." Harry said turning to face her. "You know darling, we should move the marriage date up sooner." Hermione said smiling. "Oh? What did you have in mind?" Harry asked. "I was thinking… this weekend, I'm mean, what are we waiting for? I love you, you man." Hermione said in a rush.

Harry looked back at the crumpled sheets. "Yes, I think that's a good idea." Harry said looking back at her 


	3. Chapter 3

"So the wedding plans are for next weekend….yes….. I'm sure they are….. Yes, mother….Okay…..no, Mother…..I….. I'll be there, okay… goodbye" Hermione hung up the phone and turned to Harry who was standing there in the door way with his back against the wall. Hermione had a sad expression on her face as she sat on the couch. "What it is?" Harry asked. "Mother needs me to come and tend to father for a few days, He is sick." Hermione said. Harry sat down beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "It will be alright. Take care of your father for a few days and I'll get the marriage plans ready and we'll be married before you could say Dumbledore" Harry said smiling. "Oh Harry, I love you" Hermione said smiling. "Well, I better be off." Hermione said standing up, giving Harry a big kiss and off she went. Harry watched as she stepped out the front door and into her muggle car.

That night Harry laid there having thoughts of Draco. He fount himself getting up from time to time to check towards the window to check if he was out there. "Come on Harry, get a hold of yourself" Harry said out loud. He walked back to the bed and sat on it starring at his feet. "Talking to yourself, ay Potter?" Harry looked up to see the Blonde wizard sitting at his window. "Draco!" Harry said standing up and smiling "Glad to see me eh?" Draco said smiling and hoping in the window. "Why…am I so glad to see you?" Harry said. Draco and him were face to face now. "You know… sometimes I ask myself the same question." Draco said smiling. Then, without warning, grabbed each other and began kissing furiously. Draco's tongue rubbed over Harry's. Harry's tongue searching ever inch of Draco's mouth. Harry placed his hand on the back of Draco's head and pushed in deeper. Draco began taking off his jacket and walking toward the bed, still making out like crazy. Draco pushed Harry on his back and hopped on him.

The boy laughed. Draco bent down and lifted Harry's shirt. He began kissing his stomach and making his way up to his nipples. Draco made a hicky on both nipples, licking up and down on them. Harry couldn't resist. Harry turned over and Begged Draco to fuck him. Draco un buckled his belt and pulled Harry's pants down around his ankles. He pulled his boxers down and began giving Harry a rim job. Harry Moaned in excitement. Draco licked Harry's ass. Draco's spit would be the lubricant. Draco then pulled down his own boxers and revealed his 7 inch cock. He began to put it in slowly. "Push it in!" Harry moaned. Draco shoved it in and began pounding hard. In and out and in and out. Harder and faster each time. Harry moaned and said Draco's name over and over again. "Oh god Draco, I love you!" Harry shouted. "Oh…. I… I love you to." Draco said fucking him harder and harder. "Pullout?" Draco shouted "No!" Harry moaned. Just as Draco came he pushed deep inside Harry. Harry's eyes opened wide, as did his mouth. They were both drenched in sweat.

After they took there showed Harry and Draco lay there in bed.

"So… word is your marrying Hermione" Draco said smoking a cigarette as Harry lay in his arms. "Um.. Yeah, we are." Harry said starring off into space. "Do you love her?" Draco said looking down at Harry. "I'm…. Not sure, I.. do. You have to leave" Harry said getting up. "What! Why?" Draco asked. "I'm getting married, and… you… and I, can never….This isn't what's supposed to happen." Harry said pacing. "Calm down, Its alright, don't marry her." Draco said. "As if its that simple! I can't… just not marry her! I have to! This is the way its supposed to be." Harry said. "Well, I hope… your happy" Draco said grabbing his shirt and climbing out the window. Harry stood there thinking. He couldn't not marry Hermione, but he didn't love her. Him and Draco couldn't be. "Draco wait!" Harry rushed to the window. He look around but he was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" Hermione's mother was pounding on her door. Hermione opened her eyes and stretched. "Oh.." Hermione shouted and jumped up. "Why didn't…" Hermione opens the door "You wake me up Mother!" Hermione shouted. "It was so good having you home Hermione, I didn't want to wake you, but I must be going" Hermione's mom said grabbing her suitcase. "Going?" Hermione asked. "Yes, have you forgotten, your watching your father for me while I go to Romania for a few days." She said stepping out the door. "Oh, yes, sorry, have a good time Mother" Hermione said watching her mother as she got into the car and drove away.

"Daddy." Hermione said kneeling down in front of his wheel chair.  
"How are you?" She asked sweetly. "You…look so…much….like... your mother." Hermione's dad said taking breathes after every word. "Aww…Okay, How about we get you cleaned up aaaand.. We take a strole in the park? Hmm? How does that sound?" "That….Sounds Lovely." He said smiling. "Okay, lets go." Hermione grabbed the handles on his wheel chair and off they went.

The Warm morning air felt good as Hermione pushed her father across the park sidewalk, taking in the breeze. Hermione was so distracted by thoughts she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She had so much on her mind. The wedding, Harry. Everything was just piling up. "OH!" Hermione shouted. "I'm dreadfully sorry about that." She had bumped into someone. She looked up at him. "Its.. Quite alright ms…." "Oh…Granger, Hermione Granger." She looked into his deep blue eyes. He was very attractive and had a brilliant smile. He had blondish brown hair, and wore a Neon blue and tan scarf. In his hand he carried a handbag. "Ms. Granger, I'm Thomas Whitley." He said holding out his hand. "Pleasure." She said shaking his hand with a slight smile. "Well…. I…. I better get going, pleasure meeting you Ms. Granger, farewell to you as well old timer." He said nodding his head. "Yes…well, good day." Hermione began walking when she heard a voice calling for her a few minutes later. "Ms. Granger!" Thomas said running toward her. "I know… this may seem a bit, strange of me asking, but would you like to have lunch with me…sometime?" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Um… I am engaged." She said like it was an excuse. "Oh…well, no harm in having lunch." He said trying to talk her into it. "I… alright Thomas, that would be lovely." Hermione couldn't help but smile. She gave him her telephone number and turned to see something she hadn't expected.

…. "It… it can't be!… RON!" She shouted and laughed. 


End file.
